Beautiful Night
by gaga4gokey
Summary: All Cori wanted to do was go to Camp and to play her guitar but a certain friend of a band brings two people extremly close. Jason/oc some Smitchie and Natylin. First story please be nice!


CHAPTER 1- Waking up changes everything

"Cori. Cori. Cori,come on sweetie your gonna be late for school last day ya know!"

Great here she goes again, mom always nagging,trying to get me up. Thank goodness today is the last day of my school year. I got up that morning to the radio blasting my favorite Connect 3 song, Please Be Mine, that is by far their best song. Not that all of them arent my favorite. Waking up in my room isnt all that bad these days, ever since I fell into the Connect 3 phase, all I see are my posters with the beautiful Jason, Nate and Shane smiling down at me. I got all my things together and ran down stairs for breakfast, I was already late so I decided to skip.

"K mom I will be back after work!"

"Ok honey please be careful. I love you!"

"Love you too."

My school is probably the best place ever,my best friend Lexy is completely in love with Connect 3 too, so pretty much we talk about them all day. When I got there and opened my locker she came bounding over to me with a bright colored flyer with a guitar on the cover.

"Hey so I'm guessing you know what this is right? Yep it's a Camp Rock brochure, you should go you have the best guitar skills ever!"

We both dreamed of going to Camp Rock but it was kind of expensive, it was the same sitauation with my other best friend Mitchie Torres, you probably know her as the cook's daughter that stole Connect 3 lead singer Shane Grey's heart with her voice and good looks. Ever since I found out that the guys would be back this summer I have wanted to go and even before then I wanted to go. But it was always to much. I'm not much of a singer but I taught myself guitar when I was smaller and I think I'm pretty good, good enough for Camp Rock that is.

After work I came home to see my mom cooking like she does when something is on her mind, she knew that I would be coming home to ask her about camp.

"So mom, how was your day? and by the way have you got an answer for Camp Rock yet?"

"Yes sweetie my day was fine and unfortunatly you have ten minutes to pack for your grandmothers."

I was completely shocked another musicless summer, no go for the camp of my dreams but a whole boring summer with my grandma and her old deaf hound dog that I would have to take care of. I was really mad,but with a solemn ok I hung my head, put on my best pout face, and walked up the stairs to pack my things for the boring summer.

I got to my room and started to pack my things. I grabbed my dark green ipod and my dark purple blackberry, these were the neccesities. I grabbed enough clothes and all of my Connect 3 cds that could possibly fit in a small duffle bag.

"That should keep me busy for this summer." I said with a sigh

I thought about taking my favorite thing in the world and finally I decided that my Gibson Les Paul Gold Top was an absolute neccesity. I bought it with my money from work two year ago for my birthday, and had just recently gotten a new hard top case for it and all over it in a matter of minutes were all my Connect 3 stickers that I owned. Then with another heavy sigh I slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my phone and guitar case and walked down the way to short steps to look forward to the long ride to my grandmas.

CHAPTER 2- Akward Begingings

We hadn't been driving for very long when I noticed that my dad took a really weird turn off which wasn't the usual for grandma's house.

"Daddy where are you taking us?"

"Your just going to have to wait and see."

Thinking of the worst thing imaginable I saw the best thing imaginable. It was a Camp Rock sign that read

CAMP ROCK

2 MILES ON THE LEFT.

I was so happy when we finally pulled up in the parking lot.

"So Grandma canceled huh? Or did plans just change?''

"No we are dropping you off here and going to spend the summer with her so we can come back with Lexy for Final Jam. Are you happy?"

Of course I was happy, my dream had finally come true, I was going to Camp Rock! I unloaded my things, great thinking about bringing my guitar, I would have been lost without it, and saw Mitchie and Catylin standing by the bus waiting for kids to get off.

"Cori! You made it! What, how, when, wow you're here I cant believe my own eyes!"

She was so happy to see me that without thinking she hugged me and tackled me to the ground. Little did I know that she was about to drop a bombshell surprise on me.

"So you talked to Shane lately? Have they gotten here yet?"

"Yep he just texted me and said that they might be a little late but Jason and Nate were coming too. And you my blonde haired, blue eyed beauty will be meeting your favorite member as soon as they get here!"

Great I'm going to meet my favorite rock star and I probably was going faint or cry or do something totally embarrasing. Just as that thought crossed my mind, Shane texted again saying that they had arrived. Grabbing both me and Catylin, Mitchie dragged us across the lawn to go and meet up with the band.

When we got there all I could see was Mitchie's mad dash for Shane and Catylin and Nate hugging each other which made me think that they were a "item". My dad used that term a lot at my house which always made me laugh. Mitchie was starting to do introductions when Catylin blurted out

"Hey Jace this is Mitchie's friend Cori and she totally loves you!"

Omg I cant believe she just said that, ok don't faint don't faint remain cool. I felt it coming I knew that I was going to get sick or cry or something but then I really felt it, my cheeks were turning red, I was blushing so much that everyone including "Jace" were laughing at me. What was up with that? My favorite was laughing at me so hard he looked like he might fall out from exaustion.

"Umm I'm sorry I have to go please excuse me." I said slowly and ran away with my very red face and Jason laughing at me.

CHAPTER 3-The Next Morning

I ran back to my cabin, which happened to be the one that Tess Tyler stayed in but fortunatly she wasn't there, she was on tour with her mom. Mitchie, Catylin and I all stayed in Cabin Vibe, which also to my much dipleasure was right beside the cabin that Connect 3 was staying in, Cabin Jazz. I didn't know that untill I saw Jason walking in talking to his guitar, which he cutely named "Lola". That night we all talked and listen to the boys sing themselves to sleep,which was akward because Catylin kept looking at me to make sure I wasn't blushing when someone said Jason's name. The next morning,Mitchie woke up early to go and help her mom in the kitchen, when she got up I got up.

" You don't have to come if you don't want too,but if you really want to you can."

"Oh no I'm good I think I am going to go for a walk im not really one for breakfast anyways"

"Oh well f you do come back wake Cate up,you know how she gets with food."

"Yea I know got it see you soon!"

I got up and put on my clothes and walked out to where Shane and Mitchie first met, the canoe place. I sat down and took out my drawing pad and started doing a somewhat decent sketch of a person when I heard some kind of noise behind me. It got quiet again and then it started one more time.

" You know I can hear you, you can come out I don't bite."

"Yea you only turn red and run at the sight of me, which kind of hurts my feelings."

I knew that voice. It was Jason, he was right behind me and he was talking to me. Why was he talking to me? He came out and sat down beside me and started staring at my sketch. He admired it and took it from me and asked if he could draw on it, and of course I accepted. He sat there really quiet for a while and he then revealed to me a picture of a girl playing a guitar with a heart, a peace sign and a music note on it.

"Wow your really good, I had no idea you could draw so well."

"Yea it's kind of my hidden talent, kind of like being smarter than everyone thinks. I don't get it im not that stupid am I?"

He wasn't really known for his smarts, it was more of his guitar skills and dropping Shane's parents anniversary cake on the stage at one of their concerts, but that's why I liked him when he acted like that it made him cutier than what he already was. I told him that he wasn't and he asked if he could be obliged with taking me back to the breakfast hall so I could get fed. The entire time we talked about the ways we were alike and different and about how he had a gold top named Lola. When we got to the Dining Room we saw that Catylin and Mitchie had taking their places beside Shane and Nate.

"I guess we are sitting together huh Jace?"

Yep that was right I was eating breakfast with Connect 3 and I was soo excitied! We were all sitting and talking when Brown came and dismissed us to our classes. I had two classes with Shane,one with Nate and one with Jason as an assistant. While walking to my first class,which was with Shane, I felt Catylin pull me over toward her.

"I saw the way you two were acting at the table this morning. You like him and he likes you don't deny it."

It was true I didn't deny it I did have feelings for him but it was like the fan feelings nothing more, untill she pointed out the way I acted the night when I met him. Wow that got me thinking, did he like me back?

After my class with Jason, I headed back to my cabin for some well deserved rest, when I heard someone talking in the background.

"Dude you so dig her don't lie, you do and she likes you back I know it that's exactly how Mitchie was."

"What no way, shut up Shane that is not true, she's my friend that's all."

"Yea ok but you do like her."

That one was Nate he has a very distinct voice and that was definatly it. After that conversation I decided that tommorrow I would ask him about it. When tommorrow came around I was extremly nervous about asking Jason about last night's conversation.

With a bold face and a straight mind I went up to him and asked him what the deal was with that conversation.

"You heard that? I'm so sorry, nothing was truly meant by that, and I'm sorry if it offeneded you in any way."

"why would it offend me? I thought It was kind of funny, but if it bothered you im sorry that I brought it up but its over now so lets go and have class ok?"

And with that our conversation was over or so I thought. Out of now where Jason grabbed me and pulled me into this giant hug and just held me, I had never felt so confortable or akward in my life. This wasn't the fan star hug, it was I like you and might possibly love you hug.

"umm sorry about that, I. I. i. I have to go exscuse me".

And with that he left running top speed out of the class and back to his cabin.

CHAPTER 4-Making an Exit

"ok class let's get started. Today we are going to pair up and learn how to play with a singer. Jason if you please can you… Jason? Jason? Oh my has any one seen Jason?"

I had seen Jason and Jason had hugged me.

"I know where he went I will go get him."

"Thank you Cori but do hurry I have heard that you are an amazing guitar player."

Yea he had heard but Brown had no idea what I could do and tonight would be the night that I would prove it. Mitchie, catylin and I were going to play in the campfire jam but he would have to wait for that I had to go and find Jason.

I ran around that entire camp for about an hour. By then class was in full swing and I had gone back to Brown to tell him I wasn't feeling good and I had to go lay down, he excused me and my hunt for Jason continued. I coundn't find him. That is untill I heard someone say

"Lola, I don't know what I was thinking she doesn't like me. She barely even knows me. I have to go back and explain but I think it will be akward in front of all thoese people so now I guess I will just play. Who knows we might get a hit out of this."

I watched and listen to Jason sing When You Look Me in The Eyes, the original way and the way that it should have been put out, not that I hated Nate's version,this one was a little different. It was amazing. While he was playing I crept down and sat beside him without him noticing that I was there and when he was finished he closed his eyes and sat there. Jason was know for going off by himself when he had problems and he would always work them out with"Lola" and sometimes thoese problems would turn to songs and thoese songs would turn into singles but not all the time.

"Cool song. When did you write it."

"It is one of our hit singles silly."

"No not that one the one you where singing last night."

He had been playing something later that night that I absoulutly fell for. I was going to tell him about it today but he had rushed out early that I had never had the chance to say what I needed to say.

"Oh that one. It was kind of just spur of the moment I was thinking about a new single and suddendly the night we meet popped into my head and I kind of worked with that and that's what cam out do you like it?"

"I loved it, so your saying you wrote me a song?''

"That's pretty much what I'm saying. Does that bother you?''

No it didn't bother me! My favorite rock star from my favorite band wrote a song about me.

"Do you want to hear it?"

Yes of course I did. He started and it was beautiful it reminded me of "Hello Beautiful" which he called it that untill I told him that, that song was already one of there songs. He laughed and finshed and then asked me if I wanted to learn how to play it.

"I can't right now I have to go and get ready for the cmpfire tonight. Are you coming?''

"yea I guess so know that _you asked me._ Are you playing?"

"Yep me, Mitchie and Catylin."

"I'll be there. Can't wait."

CHAPTER 5-Campfire Jam

The campfire jam was less than 5 minutes away. Mitchie was all glammed up for Shane and Catylin wore Nate's favorite band's tee-shirt. I didn't dress for my member of Connect 3 but by the time we went out there I wish I hadnt even signed on to play with them. Sitting out in the audience was Jason waving at me with a "I told you I'd be here" look. We went onto the stage and Michie sang "This Is Me" with Catylin on alternate tracks with her computer and me on what was suppose to be a flawless guitar solo. When that time came I got ready. Since we were already rocking with this new version, I got down like I was going to spin just for Jason when I plucked my string and it broke. I guess nerves got to me. I sat down and looked at my guitar,this had never happened to me before,I was suppose to be showing Brown that I was good enough to play in Final Jam. That did it. We stop the preformance so I could get a replacement. I didn't have one, so I had to use a old guitar that I sucked on. The people that had been cheering for us booed us. When we were done I ran back to my cabin with my broken guitar and cried. This was Mitchie's moment and me being me ruined it. I had no way of calling my parents and the entire camp laughed at me, plus I didn't have a guitar so I would pretty much have to drop Brown's class for guitarists. I sat there alone in silence when an idea popped in my head. I grabbed my guitar, which I had named Jace for Jason's nickname and I talked to it. Suprisingly it helped a lot. It helped so much that I didn't even notice Jason walk in and sit down beside me.

"Hey Cori, it's ok all newbie's have rough nights preforming I dropped a aniversary cake."

Instantly I felt better not because of the cake but because he was there and _he was comforting me._ Next thing I know, he has grabbed my hand and we were running to his cabin he was going to fix my guitar for me. After the guitar fixing we both sat down and talked about the flaws of preforming. He told me that I sounded great and he knew I could do better, so right there we had a play off which he let me win. Mitchie and Shane had come looking for us when we had finished. I was sooo happy that "Jace" was fixed. I hugged Jason back and said

"Payback _is_ two words not one." And left.

CHAPTER 6-Final Jam

It was only one more day before Final Jam and I knew I had tell Jason how I felt about him. Every night since he sang me my song he would hum it or sing it for me untill I went to sleep. Most of the time he would play it on his guitar so Shane and Nate wouldn't know it was my song. They didn't have a clue or at least I didn't think they did. Mitchie knew how I felt and so did Catylin who in the following weeks_** had**_ hooked up with Nate. That meant breafast, lunch,diner with Connect 3 which didn't really bother me. That also meant that our plan for Final Jam had changed to, Natylin and Smitchie as we called the two love birds were all doing their own little things which got me thinking that maybe me and Jason could do something together.

Finally the night for Final Jam came. Camp was almost over and I couldn't wait to see Lexy's face when she saw that I was hanging out with Connect 3. She hugged me and asked me what I was going to do.

"I think I'm gonna skip out this time. It's my first year and well newbies don't always have the greatest luck."

"Mitchie was a newbie and she hooked up with _SHANE GREY FROM CONNECT 3 _. I think you should newbies have all the goodtimes."

With that she had me sold I decided to try playing again. My turn came and went flawlessly. I was shocked when I heard my name called for second place. Then came the after jam session jammers. Smitchie, Natylin and Jason. They sang danced around and had so much fun =, they had asked me to do it but I told them since me and Jason wasn't "Jori" or "Jasi" as they called us that it would be better that I just sat out. Which I did and sadly I wished I hadn't. After it was all done Jason came out by himself with his guitar and started talking.

"Hey guys im Jason from Connect 3 but you already knew that. Umm sorry to keep you guys late but there is something I have to say. This year was the best Camp Rock year in history for me, I came back and I met tons of old and new friends. Including one that had her feelings hurt, her guitar string snap, and akward hug and I almost fainting spell when we first met. Her name is Cori and I'm sure a lot of you have grown to love her like I have."

My ears perked up at that line. What was he doing? But with an eager heart and even eager ears I listened and watched some more. He begain again.

"That night that her string broke we kind of had a moment of bonding I think. I wrote a song that I think you guys might like and all of you being Connect 3 fans I thought maybe you guys would like to hear our newest single. It's called Beautiful Night. Enjoy."

He started into my song ans I listened and sang along with all the words and the eyes started to stare at me. I hadn't realized it untill someone yelled "she's up!", that I was moving really slow towards the stage. By the time Jason was done I was right beside him.

"You sang my song,you sang MY SONG, and it's your next single? What's going on Jace I think we need to talk."

"your right we do."

Right then and right there he grabbed me and kissed me. That was all the talking that I needed.

"I think I jsust said enough right there. You captured me in a strange kind of way. I need you, and this may sound corney, but like a flower needs water, I need you you are my water."

He did again and again untill I told him he had to stop. He looked out wide eyed but he knew that everyone knew it was going to happen except for my dad. He wasn't to happy about this and nether was Lexy but we got over that. He gave me tickets to every one of their shows and all the free time in the world a girl could want to spend with her favorite band. Mom and dad said that they would come back the next morning to get me since Brown asked if anyone wanted to have one more campfire jam. Of course we did and Mitchie's gig went perfect it was all of us. Smitchie,Natylin and Jasi. We got our own name. just like the others, we were a couple just like the others and we rocked.

CHAPTER 7-11:11

That night he helped me pack my things. He saw my ipod and my blackberry and grabbed them.

"Wow Cate was right you really do love me. And what's with this how can you be dating me if you don't have any of my contact info? I will just have to put it in there."

He grabbed them in a flash and entered his numbers and locations, then he programed my ringtone for him to be "Beautiful Night" and mine for his was "Hello Beautiful." We sang the rest of the night and hummed along with all of their songs. That morning Mom came without Dad and Lexy. They had had a very taking in night so they stayed home. I introduced Jason and with a tearful goodbye we left.

When we got home Mom let me unpack. I changed and called Lexy we had a concert tommorrow in Florida. We decided not to go and at 11:11 that night I got a phone call asking me where I had been.

"I'm sorry I was really tired, and I just couldn't leave Lexy anymore she is waay to jealous of me right now to be left alone. Hey since your on the phone can you hook her up with a Shane meeting?"

"Of course I will do anything for you and you know that. I went out on a riser tonight and jumped so far out I fell right onto the stage, broke my guitar string, and spun into a speaker. You should have beem there it might not of happened."

"Oh I hope you didn't get to hurt. I'm sorry we well be there next time. Ha I hat to cut it short but I'm really tired and I have to go get cleaned up for a shopping trip tommorrow. I love you."

"Love you too and I will call you at 11:11 tommorrow night."

"Why 11:11?"

"It's my free time and I know that at 11:11 you wished for Shane, Nate and Jason."

"Ha that makes sense ok that's fine. Talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye"

The next night we talked from 11:11 to 2:30. Wayyy to late ooccording to my Mom. She walked in right as I hung up.

" Jason huh?"

"Yea mom it was him."

"You really like that boy don't you."

"Yea I do."

"He seems to like you a lot too."

"He does and he wants to come and spend Christmas down here if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. You know he looks a lot like that boy on that poster right there."

"That's because it is him mom he is the guitarist for that band I love Connect 3 you know the one I don't shut up about."

"Oh right I should have known. Now get to sleep missy your daddy will have a cow if he finds out that you were talking to Jason for a few hours."

I got into bed and she sat on the end rubbing my hair. I drifted in and out as she said

"dream now honey dream of the good life dream of the one you love the most. You have some much to dream about."

"Why dream mom? I have all my dreams right here. You, dad, Jason, Camp Rock, everything I need is right in my life. But thanks."

"You know when I went to musci camp, they always told me that newbies never have any luck. Looks like this time it was different and for Mitchie to."

With a big yawn I added

"I guess this newbie got extremly lucky."

"Yes she did. She did indeed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom love you."

"Love you too."

And with thati shut my eyes seeing the image of my perfect someone with his guitar named Lola and hearing him sing my song to me in the dead of night.


End file.
